My Story
by Amai Masuta
Summary: She changed her mind... And left me heart broken... This is my side of the story...


A/N: Okay! So this is my version of a story that my girlfriend has posted not too long ago. Her story is her POV of our break up and getting back together and this is mine. So yea. I don't own Naruto just the drama that is in this story sadly. If you do read this baby girl I love you with all my heart this is just my side and I don't mean to upset you in any way of writing this.

* * *

I woke up to my phone buzzing next to my head; sleepily I flipped it open and read the text that popped up. It was from my girlfriend Hinata.

"Do you want a ride dear?" she wrote.

"What the fuck? Since when does she call me dear?"

I replied back to her.

"Only if you wanna."

"On my way."

And that was it, nothing more nothing less. I could tell something was wrong from that text and the fact that she didn't text me anymore after.

Getting in the car, I could feel something was wrong. But I didn't say anything I just leaned in and gave her a kiss like always.

That whole day I could feel her moving farther and farther away from me. We would always text constantly and be together at lunch and tutorial. But she was trying to avoid me and I could tell that she was. I asked what was wrong but each time I did she would say nothing or I'm fine though I knew she was lying.

It was Valentines Day the day after, being the girlfriend that I am I made sure and got her candy and a stuffed animal. Oh and two necklaces and a card, what can I say I like to spoil her. She didn't get me anything and she was upset that I had gotten stuff for her even though she had told me not to.

"I just wanted to make today special for you" I texted her. There was no reply.

Then _**he**_fucking showed up that day and gave her a rose. And me one as well which was weird. Again I asked what wrong but all I got back was nothing.

"I know your lying to me, there is something" I said to her before the bell was about to ring.

"I'm going to be late… Love you" She gave me a quick kiss on my lips then left.

I continued to ask the following days what's wrong, what's wrong, I sounded like a broken record. And so did she saying nothing, nothing, and again nothing to me.

Finally Friday came and I wasn't going to take nothing for an answer. She had stopped texting me, she was being short and avoiding me. Everything about her had changed.

I walked up to her at tutorial we both weren't doing anything so I asked.

"Hinata there is something wrong, and I know it now will you please talk to me…" I said crouching down to look in her eyes.

See looked at me then sighed and grabbed my hand to lead me to the place where I told her I had feelings for her ironic huh?

We stood there just looking at one another; well she was looking all around trying to gather her thoughts then looked at me.

"Where were you 5 years ago Ino?" She asked. At first I didn't know what to say so I thought of the first thing that popped into my head.

"Well 5 years ago, I was in the 5 grade honey." She smiled.

"Well 5 years ago I got into a relationship with Sasuke as you know…" She tailed off trying to think of what she was saying.

"Um, okay what does that have to do with us?" I knew what she was getting to; I just didn't want it to happen.

"I wasn't ready for a relationship with you Ino…"

"Oh…"

"I mean, I'm just confused and need a break. Plus I know you can do way better than me…"

All this time I was looking her in the eyes, I want to cry but I'm trying my best not to.

"I don't want someone better then you, I just want you. Your perfect I wish you would see that the way I do." I wanted to reach out and hold her so I hugged her and didn't let go. She pulled away though.

"No I'm not Ino, you know that. I'm a bad person…"

"No don't you ever say something like that again, you're a great person!" I yelled softly. I hated when she talked down about herself.

"Just promise me that you will try to find someone else, someone better than me Ino…"

"No one in this whole world is better then you…" Finally my tears started to come I let one escape from my eye. I could see in hers that she was breaking too. "But for you I will do anything. I gave you the option when we first got together if you wanted to break up you had every right to. But I will always be here as a friend if you need me. I don't want our friendship to change now. I promise I will be there just as I was before."

"I know I promise it won't change, and I'm not saying this break will be forever…" She looked me in my eyes. Both of us were sad, and she wiped one of the tears that had fallen from my eyes yet again.

"Okay baby girl I understand you take your time and if you ever want to be with me again, if you still have feelings for me then I will be here waiting. Because you have and always will have a place in my heart forever and always."

I put on a smile and as we walked in to the lunch room the bell rang.

"Does this mean no more kisses?" I joked trying not to cry.

"No on special days we can" She smiled back at me.

I walked her to class like nothing had changed holding her hand for what seemed like the last time I would. I leaned in to kiss her on her forehead then let her go. I was strong through this whole thing, and then I get into my biology class and just broke down.

I need to step out and I just want to crouch and hug my knees. My heart broke into a million pieces that day. And it only continued to break as the weeks followed.

I was just shattered I didn't know what to do. My grades were falling because I was crying in class and not doing my work at all. I'm a straight A student that was pulling maybe a C average. And with each day I try my best to sit with my group, which she is in but I can't help but notice the smell of her lotion or that her make-up is done. She cut her hair. All these things but there was one finally straw that broke the camel's back. She was wearing _his_ jacket. I was stabbed in my heart yet again. I was furious! How the fuck could she go and wear his jacket and not think it was going to affect me! But I knew that she knew that was her plan. I had to leave and I never went back to that table for months. I avoided everywhere she was at all times. But when I would walk to class I would get sad because I would walk her to class first then run to make it to mine on time. I was a wreck. My friends tried to help but it never really did.

I tried desperately to talk to her in the beginning, but people that we both knew said I was bugging her and that she wish I would just leave her alone. So I did…

But then there was this day, I was on my choir trip to Seattle and I couldn't stop myself. I text her.

I BEGGED her to talk to me to just give me back my friend. I didn't care about my relationship and I knew she wanted nothing like that with me again and I didn't have my hopes up I just wanted my friend I needed my friend. She never replied.

*One Week Later*

"Ha! That's funny!" my friend said. We were around the table we all sat at.

I was there because I said fuck it, if she will be a bitch and not talk to me that's whatever not my problem.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Hinata thought that Naruto was signing nipple piercing!"

"Oh funny" I faked a laugh.

"Not my fault you didn't teach me well enough Ino!" She smiled at me.

_Holly fuck really! Did she just talk to me?_

"No your just a slow learner" I teased.

"Whatever!" Hinata laughed at what I had said.

_Oh my god she did it again! _

I was laughing on the outside but crying tears of joy on the inside. I finally have my friend back after two months of nothing not a word I have her back. I was so happy I couldn't even begin to explain. But I did have to fucking put on a fake smile for a bit. Why? Because she was with _him_. Neji I mean. They were both lovers last year and I knew that she loved him more then she could ever love me. See the problem in that he was her first love and she was mine. I talked to them both and I was smiling away while inside I was green with envy and red with hatred for this boy that stole her from me. But what could I do.

As time went on I noticed that she started to talk to me like she had done before when we were dating. We would spend two maybe three hours out of the night just talking and it felt just like before. She would call me to complain about Neji and how he pissed her off and junk so she vented. But then something else started up again she was holding my hand at school and I even got a kiss from her every now and again. I even had the nerve to ask Neji if Hinata and I could have "playtime" (that's what we called it at least). He said no naturally and I wasn't to shocked by him saying no. I mean who would want to share Hinata she is perfect and you want her all to yourself if you're lucky enough you have her.

Then something happened, we were together after school, and this was the week of… well cheating and love. Hinata was stranded with nowhere to go and she didn't want to go to Nejis so I offered my place. There I made love to her in my bed. We hadn't had sex for months and I forgot how much I loved her sounds and body the way she looked was just stunning. This continued for a few days then I stopped one day before sex. I just had to ask.

"What are we doing?" we were cuddled in bed. We both love to cuddle with one another.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Your still with him, why are we doing this?" I looked at her eyes she was starring right back at me.

"I'm braking up with him soon Ino I promise…" she touched my face.

"Really and what are you going to do once you have?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping to be with you again. If you want to" she still looked at me holding me.

I just squeezed her tightly.

"You know that I have wanted that since the day you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry baby" she said looking at me.

"For what love?"

"I hurt you…" She looked away from me.

"Well think of it like this…"

We had both read this book called "Acheron" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. It seemed right to use it now.

"You know how even though Artemis hurts Acheron ten times over and he still loves her?"

"Yeah…"

"Well think of it like that my goddess. You could hurt me one hundred times over and will still love you."

We cuddled some more before we had sex. The very next day she broke up with him for me.

Now we are stronger than ever and we are both very happy. I'm glad we had that part away from each other it makes us really value each other more now. I still have friends that say shit like it will never work and that I'm wasting my time with her but I tell them nicely to fuck off.

She is my everything that I could ever want and I will never let her go again for the rest of my life.

I love you forever and always baby girl.


End file.
